If Music Be The Food Of Love
by princesspomegranate
Summary: A couple of weeks after their wedding, Loki and Sigyn spend a rather cultured evening finding out a little more about each other. A oneshot of LokixSigyn fluff. Post Five Kisses/Pre Mischief, Magic and Fidelity.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, so if you've read 'Five****Kisses' then you'll be familiar with my take on Loki and Sigyn's relationship. :) This is a little oneshot set a couple of weeks after their wedding; just a scene I imagined that might take place between them. :) Hope you guys like it! :)**

******Oh, and if you're wondering, while you're reading, the music I imagined Loki playing was the piano part of: ****www. youtube **watch?v=md OvxcFKUMg (this site hates links, so remove the spaces. :) )

**Kit xx**

* * *

Sigyn walked down the corridor that led to her and Loki's rooms. She was almost certain that she would never quite get used to that; her and Loki's rooms. _Their _rooms. But she smiled to herself at the thought anyway; it may have been odd to say it, but it didn't _feel _allthat odd. In marriage, even though they had only been together for three weeks, Sigyn was happy. And it appeared that he was too.

She had never thought that she could be happy being married, but their relationship was nothing like she had expected. It was so... _exciting_. Every day was something new, and all the time she was still learning new things about Loki. That night was no exception.

There was a sound she'd not heard before, drifting down the corridor, that emanated from their room and she approached slowly. She peered her head into the open doorway and looked around. In the usually-empty space by the window, Sigyn saw Loki, sat on a long stool and playing a Midgardian instrument that she knew to be called a piano. She didn't know where it had come from, but she guessed that Loki's magic probably had something to do with it.

His back was to her, so he couldn't see her as she watched him. And she stayed there for some time, standing in the doorway as he continued to play so wonderfully. Sigyn stared; she recognised the instrument, but she'd never expected it to be something that Loki would play. She didn't even know that he _did_ play, let alone how good he was at it.

After a while, Loki paused in his ministrations though. His head turned and he looked around at her, unsurprised. Clearly, he knew that she was there, but for how long she couldn't be sure.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" he asked.

Sigyn smiled.

"How long have you known I was here?"

A smirk flickered over his face in a blink.

"Since you came down the hall."

"And how did you know that it was me?"

"Your footsteps give you away," Loki answered honestly, a smirk turning his lips.

She made a mental note to train herself to hide those footsteps better in the future. That could be a useful trick to learn. _Wouldn't it be nice to sneak up on _him_ once in a while? _she thought, trying to stop herself from grinning more at the mere suggestion.

"I didn't know you played," Sigyn said, veering away from that train of thought.

She wouldn't want him guessing that she ever had that planned. It would ruin any potential fun that she might get to have when she did figure out a way to surprise him as he so enjoyed doing to her.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

She raised a brow as she stared at him, and said, "But surely this should have come up when I said I wanted to get to know you, should it not?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Must have slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. Walking over to him, Sigyn took a seat on the stool next to him. Loki gave her a sideways glance, waiting for her to say something.

"So?" she said eventually.

"So, what?"

"If music be the food of love, play on."

He smiled a little at her quoting.

"Of all the books you read, how did I not guess you had read that one?"

She shrugged and replied, "I like Shakespeare."

"He was intelligent for a Midgardian."

"He was intelligent regardless of which realm he was from," she corrected with a small smile

"If you insist."

"Like you could do any better," she teased.

She could feel his intense gaze on her and refused to look to her right at him; but she had to eventually when he said, "Do you really want to test me, Little Sigyn?"

Biting the corner of her lip a little, she couldn't help herself from replying, "I think I really do, you know... But don't stop playing on my account."

"Perhaps later then," Loki smirked.

But as he started playing again, Sigyn couldn't help but think that he meant to take her challenge. She didn't dwell on the thought though. She just sat there next to him, watching his fingers travel over the keys so smoothly. So delicately. Her silver eyes flickered to his face, and only then did she notice that his eyes were closed.

He was letting the music guide his fingers rather than his eyes. But having never played an instrument herself, Sigyn didn't understand how he could do it- it looked so complicated to her. And the music he was playing was so beautiful; the sound was almost magical. She couldn't help but think that this Midgardian instrument that she'd never heard played before was stunning.

Loki stopped as whatever piece of music he played came to an end, leaving Sigyn to simply stare at him until she managed, "That was... _wow_."

"Articulate as ever," he said dryly.

"Well, _excuse_ _me_ for being speechless-"

"-For once," he put in.

She hit him playfully on the arm and shook her head before they lapsed into silence. Her hand rested on his forearm for a moment as she looked back down at the piano.

"Do you want to try?"

Loki's words caught her off guard, and Sigyn blinked.

"Oh, I can't-" she started.

"It's easy."

And he was off the stool and moving to stand behind her before she could say anything more. His hands shifted to line hers up over the keys of the piano as she silently fought with herself about protesting. What would it matter for him to teach her? _Unless I fail miserably, of course..._

His fingers hovered over hers, pressing down lightly. _Oh,_ she thought. _So he's not _technically_ teaching me._ She was almost glad about that. _No failure then, at least_. Even though it wasn't her playing, Sigyn still thought it was still beautiful, and the sentiment was definitely there.

Loki's fingers guided hers, and pressed them to the tune she'd never heard before. She just sat there and allowed him to control what she inadvertently played; she couldn't have cared less what he did, but the music was so wonderful that she wouldn't be the one to stop him. He finished eventually though, just as the piece of music did.

His hands lingered over hers, as he whispered, "See? What did I say?"

"But that wasn't really _me_ playing, was it?"

"Not yet."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before resting his head in the crook of her neck. Sigyn leant her head against his, letting out a soft, contented sigh. She felt so comfortable like this, with her husband leaning against her back. Just being together in silence. But something still nagged at the back of her mind.

"I'm going to pay for that Shakespeare comment, aren't I?"

Loki lifted his head from her shoulder and sat down, facing the opposite direction to her. He looked at Sigyn, placing a hand on one of hers again, though now it lay in her lap. And the response he gave was not one she had expected at all.

"Make me a willow cabin at your gate  
And call upon my soul within the house,  
Write loyal cantons of contemnèd love,  
And sing them loud even in the dead of night;  
Hallow your name to the reverberate hills,  
And make the babbling gossip of the air  
Cry out 'Olivia!' O, you should not rest  
Between the elements of air and earth  
But you should pity me."

Sigyn let out a deep breath as he finished. _Wow_, she thought. She wanted to repeat that sentiment, but she knew the response that would get. Besides, she didn't have time to let his words get to her- that would mean letting him win. And she couldn't let _that_ happen.

"I don't recall you crying out my name when you were courting me, Cesario."

He smirked at her reply.

"Better a witty fool than a foolish wit," he reasoned.

Sigyn laughed. She couldn't help it. Loki always had answer for everything, and his answer was always a good one. Her husband did truly deserve the title, Silvertongue; whether that was a good thing or not, she hadn't quite decided yet.

"You win, my fool," she smiled.

He swept a hand under her legs and another behind her to support her back as he lifted her into his arms. Smiling, she couldn't help but let out a small squeal at the swiftness of the movement.

"I always do," he grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****So I studied Twelfth Night for the exam I had last Friday, I couldn't resist slipping it in. ;)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
